


Hair

by angela123111



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angela123111/pseuds/angela123111
Summary: Tsuna has always loved Squalo's hair and the things he does with it.





	1. Chapter 1

Touching For the first time

As Tsuna ran his hand through the Varia's swordsman's hair, he couldn't help himself as he gently caressed each strand, seemingly amazed by it.

Squalo shifted in his sleep and Tsuna knew he had to leave the hospital room. For if he caught him, Tsuna would certainly be dead. 

He slowly rose from his chair, making sure he would not disturb him. He left the room and Gokudera was there asking him why his Decimo was in Squalo's room. Tsuna replied that he had to check up on the Varia to see how they were, hiding his true thoughts in his heart. 

Satisfied, Gokudera took Tsuna back to his own room so he could further recover from his injuries. The brunette holding to the strand of silver is his grip.


	2. Chapter 2

Braiding

Squalo still unconscious in the hospital. Tsuna snuck in again making sure his storm guardian was nowhere to be seen. It helped that he saw his sister earlier. 

He got the small chair that he's been using to observe the Varia. He gently caresses Squalo's hair as he had done the day prior. 

He felt a bit brazen and took some strands of hair and braided it and Tsuna felt he looked beautiful. He started doing it to more and more and next he knew he had braided all of it. He then braided those braids until they formed a giant braid. 

Tsuna gasped in awe and he pulled his phone and took a picture of his results. His heart pounded as he looked at the picture. 

"Perfect." 

" What are you doing?" 

Tsuna visibly jumped upwards. Squalo talked but his eyes were still closed. 

"Voiiiii.....Mammon I told you not to......." Squalo mumbled.

Tsuna sighed in relief but he had to leave in case. He put his chair back and ran out of there clutching his phone to dear life. 

He got back to his room and looked at the picture. He smiled so gingerly and lovingly, realizing that he's not looking at his hair anymore but his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Confusion 

Squalo woke up feeling something was not right. His hair felt weird. He slowly sat up and looked at the mirror across from him. His eyes widened in shock and he screamed. 

"VOIIIIIIIIIII, WHAT THE HELLLL!???"

His hair was braided up like a woman's. He tried to undo them, by grabbing and pulling them out. It hurt and he rubbed his face in frustration. 

He sat there defeated on his bed and noticed something weird. His hair smelt different, like honey and jasmine. 

"What the hell?" He sniffed at it more. It smelled nice but there was something familiar about it. 

"Who the hell did this?" He muttered to himself. He tried to stand up but his injuries disabled him and he sat back. 

He grumbled and tried to take the braids out again. 

" You have to shake them." A quiet voice said. 

Squalo looked up and saw the heir to the Vongola family peeping through the door crack. 

"What?"

"You have to shake the braids. They come out easier. "

Squalo blinked at him and cautiously did what the boy suggested. His hair came out all wavy. 

"Huh. Thanks."

Tsuna smiled a sweet and happy smile at the swordsman. 

Squalo realized something. "Wait, why are you visiting me?"

Tsuna blushed and fled leaving the Italian more confused.


	4. Chapter 4

Evaluation

Squalo stared at himself hard in the small mirror as he sat cross legged on his bed. He moved it around to see more of his reflection. His hair was extremely wavy. It annoyed him. 

The new Vongola Decimo came by to see him. Why? He saw him with his hair like that..

"VOIIIII" He chucked the mirror across the room, shattering it to pieces. He rubbed annoying at his face. He doesn't know what to think. 

"That's 7 years bad luck."

He turned toward the voice and to a large flash. Squalo winced and rubbed his eyes. 

"Mammon, what the-"

"That kid would pay a pretty penny for this. " Mammon commented as he looked at the picture he took on his phone.

Squalo couldn't understand. "What kid?"

"You know..." Mammon said as he sent the picture to the cloud. "The one who beat the boss."

"What the hell are you talking about? Why would he want that?"

"Well.. put if you give a $100, I'll tell you."

Squalo snarled at the Most Acrobaleno, swinging his legs off the bed. 

"Fine, I'll tell you since I got a picture of you earlier too." 

"Mammon, I swear I will-"

"He likes you." This stalled the swordsman as he was ready to get up and strangle the baby. Mammon disappeared from the room. 

Squalo groaned at the disappearance and lied back down, wincing at some of his injuries. 

"The kid likes me? What's his name again? Tuna? " he pondered and thought about the cute brunette. He was indeed cute but the boss's enemy and small but the boss's enemy and kind..... He covered his face with his hands. "Shittttttttttttttttt"


	5. Chapter 5

He is not going to do this. He cannot be interested in a freaking brat especially the Vongola Decimo. His loyalty to Xanxus would not allow that. He's almost a decade older than the kid and don't get him started on the pedophile laws , he's encroaching on. No matter how nice, sweet and innocent that beat may be...wait what the hell is he thinking. 

Squalo paced his room as much as his injuries could allow. He needed to settle this. He grabbed his coat and placed it over his hospital gown. He ventured out into the hallway.

He looked around, hoping that no one from the Varia or the brat's team can see him. He must have looked weird to the nurses and other patients. A foreigner wearing a hospital with long silver hair carefully walking and slightly glaring at everyone but then again that's just his face. 

He found the little boss's room. It was open. He peeked inside and it's just Tsuna sitting on the bed. He straightened himself out and tied his hair back. It's still a bit wavy but whatever. He needs to look his best well best under the circumstances. 

He knocked on the wall and Tsuna looked at the entryway. He looked surprised with a slight blush on his face.

"Um, Squalo-san. What are you doing here?" He was nervous thinking maybe the Varia swordsman had found out about his antics. 

Damn, he's cute. No no. He's got to deal with this. He needs to tell the kid that he can't br with him for so many reasons. Like the kid beating his sworn leader, being the CEDEF leader's son, being too cute for words, being the new Vongola' heir.....wait. 

"You." 

"Yes?" Tsuna nervously asked.

Squalo sighed and sat next to Tsuna on the bed. He calmly looked at him. He knew he would scare him if he acted like he normally does. Squalo looked gently at the teen. He gently touched Tsuna's cheek immediately causing a flinch and an immediate redness and panic.

"Uhhhhhh."

"You were the one visiting me?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Tsuna's eyes bugged out. He knows.

"I'm very so-" The younger started to bow. 

"I'm not mad." Squalo quickly said. 

Tsuna didn't know what to do. He couldn't run away, not in his condition.

"Why were you playing with my hair as I sleep?" Squalo quickly asked. 

"Uhhhhh." Tsuna freaked out internally. "I...I..."

Squalo touched Tsuna's hair. His hair was so soft.. He touched his hair more with his good hand. 

"Your hair is really soft." Squalo commented.

"So is yours." Tsuna softly replied back.

"Hmm." The Italian understood immediately. " I think I might like you but you have to understand that as an adult.....UHGHHHH..." Squalo groaned and quickly stood up from the bed. " You... brat...shitty boss..we...." He started to mumble to himself truly conflicted of his feelings. All he could do was throw out words to try to explain an awkward situation. Tsuna remained silent thinking and his eyes widened. 

"Squalo- san, WHAT did you just say?" Tsuna almost shouted snapping the elder out of his thoughts. 

"Voiii. Don't raise your voice. Someone might hear us..."

It was too late.

"JUUDAIMEEEEEEE!!!???? I'M COMING!!" Gokudera could be loudly heard running towards the room. 

"That's my cue to go." Squalo proceeded to the door. With his back turned to the teen. " We will have to leave soon. Sorry... Give me an answer before then" and with that he left.

Tsuna had no time to react as Gokudera crashed into the room.

"Juudaime, are you okay? I heard your voice slightly go higher in decibel. " the storm guardian got closer . " You must be running a fever! I will get a nurse. " 

Out he went once again, as Tsuna lied on top of his bed in extreme disbelief with his burning red face. " He likes me?"


	6. Chapter 6

Exit

The last day, the Varia was packing up to leave. Xanxus, Levi, Belpheghor, and Lussuria had already left leaving behind the swordsman and illusionist behind. 

"Why the hell did you stay behind?" Squalo asked Mammon as he pulled on his jacket. The silver haired man watch Mammon float a good enough distance from him.

"I wanted to see what you were going to do with the heir." He snickered maliciously with greed knowing the fortune he could make selling those pictused and information.

Squalo tied his hair back and took a long look in the mirror checking to see if there was anything amiss. 

"Voii....whatever. Do what you want." He said as he slowly walked towards the door, his injuries still causing him discomfort. "I do not want to see you when I meet the kid."

Mammon commented as he began to disappear. "Have you ever noticed me?"

He shook his head and left the room. He knew from the illusionist that Tsuna would be in his room and the teen had already relocated his guardians away so no one would notice them. He had gotten a small note taped to his door saying to come to his room before he left with the rest of the team. 

He stood in front of the door and gently knocked. Hopefully he knows what he's doing. The door opened and sweet chestnut eyes looked up at him, with a sweet smile.

"Squalo-san ! Please come in" Tsuna ushered Squalo in, after checking that there were no nosy witnesses. 

They stood there and looked at each other slightly blushing and not knowing how to start the conversation. Tsuna motioned to sit on the bed. As they did, all Squalo could do was twiddle his thumbs. Tsuna glanced at the swordsman smiling at how cute his nervousness was but then he realized he was also doing it. 

"So...?" Tsuna tried to start the conversation. "Umm..I ...hmm" He stared at his thumbs. 

"Have you thought about it?"

Squalo forced himself to say. He had to know. 

"I...did and..." Tsuna slowly reached towards and interloped his fingers into the larger hand. "I really like you too." 

Squalo had so many emotions erupt inside him. Joy, giddyness, excitement but also fear but he chose not to focus on that at least not at this moment but he couldn't stop it. 

He thought of his He squeezed his hand around the soft and gentle one and put his head on top of Tsuna's . He laughed softly. "I don't know what to do with being this happy but kid-"

"Tsuna. Call me Tsuna."

"Tsuna. I don't know... if I can really start a relationship with you." 

"What...?" Tsuna sounded a bit broken. He asked quietly. "Why?"

Squalo took his head off the gentle cloud of hair. " Trust me. I would love to be with you but the circumstances might not allow us. For example your position as the heir. Your age, I can wait. I'm patient and I could at least visit you but as heir. " He took a deep sigh and rubbed his face. Tsuna put his arm around him to comfort him. 

"Shit..if The shitty boss finds out, I'm screwed. If Nono found out, I don't know..hell even your dad would kill me."

Tsuna grabbed the panicking swordsman face and brought him closer to his chest. "Shh, don't worry. Nothing bad is going to happen. It won't be just you facing them, it will be us. I think that we can make this work. " He caressed the long hair that brought them together. 

"Okay, I won't let anything happen to you ki- Tsuna. " 

Tsuna chuckled as Squalo laid his head on Tsuna's lap as the younger stroked his hair. 

Outside the the room, the two Acrobalenos were colluding. Reborn had a sour face as he handed a 10,000 yen bill to Mammon. 

"Dame-Tsuna chose him? " Reborn shook his head in disapproval. "I bet that he would have gone for Hibari."

"Most people did. When I was collecting the money from earlier, people were upset, even some of his guardians bet on themselves of sheer cockiness and when they found out their loss. They were not happy but only you needed live proof."

"Uh huh."

" The next betting pool is seeing how long it will take for Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi to get together."

" You're on."


	7. Chapter 7

It's been several months since the hospital good bye, Tsuna and Squalo kept in touch with one another much to displeasure of almost everyone around them. Fortunately for the two, the dying will version Tsuna had been engaged and had threatened everyone who complained a swift whack of a slipper and a threat of the silence treatment. 

Gokudera had cried immensely as he vowed the blow up the Varia swordsman at the first time of trouble which caused Yamamoto to hold back the silver haired bomber which escalated them to start their relationship which one lucky doctor made a ton of money on.

Squalo had come for a visit in secret to see his young paramour. He had worn a dark leather jacket with his hair pulled back in a baseball cap. He wore a T shirt with a shark on it and navy blue jeans. He carried his bag nervously as he showed up at the Sawada house. He knocked on the door. 

The door swang open to the little Lightning guardian looking up at him. The cow printed lad was picking his nose, not recognizing him in the slightest. It irritated the adult but he had to keep his anger. 

"Hello, is Tsuna here?" He asked as clenched his jaw. 

"Nope." Lambo slammed the door. Squalo was more irritated but he tried knocking again. Lambo opened the door again. 

"Where is Tsuna then?" He somewhat calmly said.

"I dunno." The door was slammed again. 

"...VOIIIIIIIIIII" Squalo screamed, losing his temper. He pounded on the door this time. The door was once again opened. Sqaulo starts to yell " You little-"

"Squalo-san?" Tsuna smiled and lunged toward the swordsman and hugged him. 

The Italian's anger was soothed immediately as he picked the brunette and swung him. He put him down and let him go. 

"What are you doing here?" Asked the teen as he moved the other's bangs slightly.

"I came to see you. There is a lull since the shitty boss is out on a bender and the rest are taking it as a vacation week." He grinned as he held onto the small hand. "So here I am. "

Tsuna smiled as wide as he could so delighted with his love's presence. "Come in!" Tsuna pulled him inside shutting the door behind them. 

They went to the dining room. Squalo saw Lambo as they walked past and gave a sharp glare to him, which made the child scurry away.


	8. Chapter 8

"Squalo-san? How was your trip?" Tsuna asked as he set down some tea for the older swordsman. 

"It was -" Squalo remembered dodging most of the Varia as he was about to come to Japan. 

_"Oooh, where are you going ? " Lussuria girlishly squealed in curiosity._

_"Um.." Squalo froze as he glanced at the Sun guardian and back to his bag. He averted his eyes. "Out."_

_"Really? Not going to visit a certain you know whooooo?"_

_Squalo grimaced as he quickly zipped his bag up and tried to walk past the other._

_"Ushishi, Boss is not going to like that." Belphegor gave a Cheshire grin. He fiddled with his knives. "He lost to him and then you started to play house with the little twerp?"_

_Mammon piped up. "Let him go. He deserved it after all he made me a pretty penny. "_

_The Varia's storm got bored with the situation and threw his knife at the wall. Mammon turned to Squalo. "I'll comp this time but next time it will cost you. You should go and I'll take care of everything."_

_Squalo was taken aback by the other's rare generosity but he decided not to question it. "Thanks."_

_He moved past Lussuria and left their headquarters as quickly as he could. Lussuria screaming "Remember to wear protection! " after him._

"-fine." Squalo replied to the teen. Tsuna sat down and gingerly intertwined their fingers. His blush spreading to the other as the two just happy to enjoy the other's company.

"What are you two doing?" The voice startled them with Squalo ready to stab someone with a hidden knife. 

It was Reborn with a crying Lambo in tow. The hit man looked more irritated at the sobbing cow then the couple. 

"This." He gestured to Lambo. "Was saying an angry monster took Tsuna away and wiped his snot on me. If Nana wasn't taking a nap upstairs, I would have shot him already."

Lambo had a bump on his head which is assumed Reborn hit him still. Tsuna stood up and picked up Lambo rocking him in his arms. Lambo stopped crying and Squalo thought that Tsuna was rather motherly. Reborn, still irritated, got his Leon hammer out and proceeded to hit Tsuna's foot hard. The brunette cried out in pain and proceeded to drop Lambo. The 5 year old landed on his face with a large thump. 

Squalo rushed to Tsuna. "Hey, what the hell?" Directing it to the hit man as he comforted the teen. 

"That is a lesson for coddling the weak." Reborn commented . "A boss must let his subordinates learn to stand on their own." He smirked at Lambo's body. "Especially the useless."

Lambo twitched and he lifted his face in a sobbing, bleeding mess. "Must....not.....cry..."

Squalo frowned but understood the mafia way. He hustled Tsuna to sit down to rest his foot. Reborn ignored the cow and walked toward the table, getting to the table and drinking Tsuna's untouched tea. 

Lambo slowly trench crawled toward the others leaving a bodily fluid trail. "Must...not.....CRY!" He pulled out the 10 year bazooka ready to hit himself but with Lambo's emotional outburst caused him to aim elsewhere. 

*Poof* 

As the smoke disappeared, Tsuna coughed trying to see what happened. He saw someone taller in front of him wearing a dark leather trenchcoat and without the trademark long hair. 

"Squalo-san? " Tsuna peered upward to see a bewildered and tired face of an older Superbi Squalo.

He looked down. " Tsuna? Why are you so tiny and what happened to your hair?" He scanned his surroundings "Oh no, don't tell me I'm in the past." 

Tsuna could only stare. Questions rushing through his head. More importantly the swordsman's hair is short, which means Xanxus must have become the Vongola head but if he did what about Tsuna? What about Tsuna's hair?

Reborn decided to answer for the teen. "Yes, you are in the past. You have a few minutes left. "

"Good to hear that." Squalo grinned and rubbed his face. He leaned down and looked at the Vongola heir. He smiled lovingly at him and affectionally touched his cheek. 

"Your older self would kill me if I left him alone with the kids. They're good kids but teething is a bitch." 

"Kids?" The only thing Tsuna mustered to say. He started to break out of his daze and noticed that Squalo had stains on his jacket that were definitely not his and the bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. More importantly he had a ring on his hand! "Did we ?"

"Yeah, two of them." The older Squalo chuckled and then it dawned on him. "Crap, wasn't supposed to say anything was I? "

"It's a little late for that." Reborn retorted. Squalo shrugged and rubbed his eyes."You have one more minute."

The swordsman caressed Tsuna's cheek, causing the younger to blush. "Well here's a last spoiler, the shitty boss makes a good uncle." He chuckled and kissed Tsuna on the head as he poofed to the normal Squalo. 

Squalo looked around thankful to be back in the Sawada home. "What the hell happened? I got transported to a kitchen in Italy. There were baby bottles in a pot so I turned off the fire before they burst and then there were babies crying behind me so I fed them and then poof, back here." 

Tsuna hugged the confused Varia member, burying his face as deeply as he can to prove this is his Squalo the one he knows. 

Squalo stopped talking and held onto the smaller. "That was scary for you, huh? Sorry about that, I'll try not to leave you again, at least for the week." He decided to not push the matter anymore. 

Reborn left the two. When he was in a secure location, he pulled out a picture he took of the older Squalo kissing Tsuna's head. "Interesting."


	9. Chapter 9

Lambo had wandered off somewhere, deciding to retreat and plan his revenge on Reborn. Reborn walked , saying he was going to leave the two lovebirds to have some time together while he goes off hunting. 

Tsuna sighed in relief. "Finally some peace."

The teen sat in the chair and moved the chair until he was closer to Squalo. He poured some more tea into each of their cups and took a sip of his own. 

"So what happened, when I was gone?" Squalo caressed the other's face with the back of his index finger. Tsuna avoided his look with a slight blush which piqued the other's interest.

"Hey, what's wrong? By your reaction, it wasn't something bad, so?" 

"..well ...um..." He remembered the kiss on his forehead . "Lambo...." 

"That snot-nosed wailing kid? What about him?"

"He's from the Bovino family."

"Bovi.....WHAT? Wait that means that's the- who's babies are those??"

Tsuna bit his lip, not wanting to reveal what he knows. 

"Shit, I wished I could've seen what you looked like." Squalo laughed heartily. "Would you look more like your mom or that guy? But seriously, are those my kids?"

"Yeah, I guess. Probably more like my mom? " The brunet shrugs and smiles at him. _Our kids?_ " My mom said I was a dead ringer for her when she was a kid. Dad was not there when I was born so when he came home. He thought I was a girl and dressed me up in dresses and bows and mom didn't stop him because she thought I was cute...."

"I'm sorry, Tsuna." Squalo thought it was adorable but decided against mentioning it. "Well at least he's not showing a picture of you dressed like that to everyone anymore."

"...what?" Tsuna asked mortified." Have you seen...?" He stood up and calmly sprinted to his room and buried his head into his pillow, feeling like he wanted to scream into the void. 

He felt something hit his head and he turned around to see Reborn with a Leon styled slingshot. 

"So you ran away?" Reborn commented as he shot more rubber balls at him. "I thought you wouldn't since you like him?"

Tsuna made a groaning sound. "I thought you were looking for Lambo?"

"Eh, it's no fun attacking an already crying idiot. I'll give him half an hour." Leon turned into a gun and Reborn loaded him.   
"You on the other hand got 5 seconds."

Tsuna turned over and just lied there. "Do it. Nothing can be worse than this." 

"Worse than Mama talking to Squalo?"

Tsuna immediately stood up and ran downstairs leaving Reborn chuckling in the room.

"Tsu-kun, I met your little friend here. He said he's here on vacation? " Nana said cheerfully holding what used to be Tsuna's cup. Squalo smiled, still concerned about his boyfriend. Boyfriend. Wow he likes the sound of that. 

"Um mom. Um, yeah. Mom, I got to tell you something. " Tsuna sat down and swallowed hard. He took Squalo' s hand underneath the table. "He' s not my friend. He's my -"

"Boyfriend?" She supplied.

Tsuna paled and sputtered. "How did you know?"

She gently said. "You look at him, exactly how I look at your dad. "

It was Squalo's turn to turn red as he looked Tsuna who looked embarrassed. 

"He's a little older than you." Which surprised them. "But your father is also older than me so it's fine." She turned to Squalo. "Be careful with what you do. If his father found out, " she circled the teacup rim with her finger. "Bad things will happen."

"Ah..."

"Oh my look at the time, I got to go to grocery market for the sale. Love you Tsuna. Nice meeting you Squalo-san." She left . 

"Well that was...interesting." Squalo commented as he turned to Tsuna. "You okay?"

"Yeah, she's very easy going which I guess is good? I don't know."

"Here let me take you out to a restaurant, and we can catch up over then. I have to stop by the hotel first and then I'll be back about 6?" 

"Okay, what kind of restaurant? "

"It's a surprise just dress somewhat formally." He grinned and ruffled the other's hair. 

" I promise you'll like it. I'll be back before you know it."

Tsuna beamed. " Okay, text me when you come back. Let me walk you to the door. "

The two walked out and parted their ways knowing they'll see each other again.


End file.
